battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KaiserofTheAzure
Welcome! Note Hey AJ pertaining to your edits in the navboxes I think the way you stylized the expansion pack abbreviations pop too much rather than being subtle as they were before. It doesn't look visually appealing as on the R6 Wiki. -- 07:29, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, noted. But, if we are giving indicating what's what and where subtly, can it be something like this without the border and bolding? I mean its a suggestion for that, but I don't really mind at this point. Also, why did you revert my edits outright on Template:Gadgets/BF1? That one doesn't quite make as much sense as it should for me, unlike the vehicle template. I added links to the other pages as well. -- Unsigned Comment by Aljohn Salceda 08:21, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Nayhem Adminship Please take the time to vote for Nayhems adminship here. -- 08:26, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Gun stats There's a dump of game data that Symthic updates with every patch, going as far back as Battlefield 3: End Game. You'll generally find most of the useful stuff in Gameplay/Gadgets, /Vehicles, and /Weapons. Most everything is also separated by ammunition type and the weapon or gadget that uses it. Be careful picking around. It seems the same format has been used since 1942, so you may see a lot of values that have no current in-game effect but still look important. For instance, BulletEntityData … InitialSpeed is set to 350.0 for most every bullet type, but the bullet velocity will actually be found in the weapon file under FiringFunctionData/Shot::ShotCOnfigData/InitialSpeed::Vec3/z. Edits undone hey alijonh why did u undo my edits on the insurgent forces page Summary Comments Hey man you need to tone it down on summary comments. Theyve been cynical lately which is against our MoS which enfores good faith. On top of that these comments stay on page history. Just be straight forward and polite with any comments you make. -- 16:01, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Battlefield Wiki Discord Hey there. Just thought I'd let you know about the newly created Battlefield Wiki Discord we've put together. If it proves popular, we'll hopefully be able to integrate it into the site itself, but for now, we're just trying to get the word out there. Here's you invite - https://discord.gg/yrptjCK Hope to see you on there! - FluoxetinePatch (talk) 16:22, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Parabellum Parabellum MG14/17#Trivia "At times, the weapon's reload animation may be mistakenly shortened to removal of the old reel and insertion of the new reel, entirely skipping the removal of the old belt from the weapon." I'll need to find the source, but this is an infrequent glitch. The character doesn't rewind the partial reel, just immediately pops it off and slaps the new one on. — Nayhem (talk) 03:05, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, it is a glitch? Okay. - Aljohn Salceda (talk) Re: Infobox and Dot Points You going to want to speak to Slopi about that, but as for now we are staying with the dots. 00:44, February 18, 2018 (UTC)